


Wheels Up!

by st_aurafina



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate knows how these trips go. She won't be caught unprepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels Up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/gifts).



> Thanks to Lilacsigil for the beta.

While Helen ran the pre-flight check, Kate sat in the hold on the stack of tarp-covered luggage and counted off her emergency supplies. Compass and whistle: check. Flares and signal mirror: check. Knife: natch.

"You're certainly prepared." Helen watched while she drained a sample from the fuel sump.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I've heard about these little trips. Things explode. People go crazy. I'm definitely loading for bear." Spare bilge pump, water purification tablets, extra flares: check. Handcuffs: double check.

Helen screwed the cap back onto the sump and ticked it off on her clipboard. She closed the panel and walked to the cabin door to look up at Kate. "I didn't realise you were so apprehensive about travelling with me. I could have asked Will. He's not particularly busy."

"Are you kidding?" Kate stuffed a clockwork radio-torch into the top of the bag and zipped it closed. "I'm totally flattered that you asked me along. I've seen how these things go – you two go out, things get unexpectedly life-threatening, and you both have this big cathartic moment and come back stronger." She slung the bag into a storage locker, double checked the luggage was strapped down securely then wriggled forward into the co-pilot's seat. "I want to be part of this team, and if surviving a disaster with Helen Magnus is what it takes, then bring it on."

Helen slid into the seat next to her and slipped her headphones on. "Right. Let's get on with it, then."

Kate strapped her harness on. "Okay. This is going to be _awesome_."

"I agree," said Helen, starting the engine. "Will's never bought handcuffs along."


End file.
